


Love … Actually

by AOzero



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: Wade不在意Peter是因为什么理由和自己上床，只要他想要，Wade都可以满足他。如果他想要做爱，Wade可以；如果他想要吃东西，Wade会给他做饭；如果他想要出去走走，Wade会空出时间；如果他只想聊聊疤痕故事，Wade会把所有的疤痕都露给他看。如果他想要不提起感情问题，如果他想要离开，如果他想要结束这段关系，Wade都会准备好的，他总会准备好的。





	Love … Actually

**Author's Note:**

> 1、贱x《平行宇宙》叔虫！想搞六个月，终于还是让我搞上了！（x）  
> 2、有NC-17内容，稍微有一点欺负叔虫的内容（对不起x）有点长，一个床伴变床伴的故事（？）也就是pao友到恋人啦，隐约的双向暗恋。是萨姆宝提供的梗，谢谢萨姆宝！但是对不起我基本是在偏离主题胡乱写了（）  
> 3、包含很多让自己爽的东西，希望大家不介意了（）以及谢谢我的小饼干伙伴陪我聊叔虫！

他早该关好窗户的。  
Wade蹲在窗台上，暗自心想。房间里很暗，但还是能借助窗外不夜城纽约的灯光，看到房间里乱糟糟的现状，以及被这堆生活废品围绕的床——条纹床单，糟糕的审美品味。Peter趴在床上，制服脱到一半，胳膊垂在床边，呼呼大睡，还有一盒披萨放在床头柜。Wade完全可以想象这个劳累的夜晚：Peter夜巡完毕，一如既往踢了几个罪犯的屁股，困到不行又饿到不行，胡乱脱了制服还没完全脱下来，好不容易等到披萨热好，想带到床上吃，还没来得及把它喂进嘴里，就困到倒头睡着了。  
Wade翻进房间，慢慢地把他所有的武器都解下来，一个一个地放到旁边的桌子上去。是的，他全副武装，这只是职业习惯，但他并不想把任何武器带到Peter的床上去——即使是床单那么土的床。  
Peter睡得很熟。他可能真的累坏了，而且他的蜘蛛感应已经大概有——几年，也许是快二十年了？——都没有对Wade响过哪怕一次了。Wade蹑手蹑脚地爬上床，动作很轻，生怕把他惊醒。他在Peter的腿边撑起手臂，低头看了看Peter还被红蓝色制服包裹着的大腿。他看上去可比年轻的时候多了一些多余的脂肪成分，但Wade反而还挺喜欢这种带有肉感的转变。他伸出手，隔着Peter的制服，轻轻地抚摸着Peter的腿。  
Peter一动不动，睡得很熟，几乎都要打呼了。Wade低声笑起来，戴着手套的手顺着Peter的脚踝往上抚摸，小腿肚，膝盖窝，一直到体脂率增高的大腿。他的手摩挲了一下Peter的大腿内侧，得到了一声不太清楚的、睡梦中的嘟囔。  
他真的没办法不得寸进尺。老实说，Wade觉得不懂得适可而止，也算是他的优点之一。他的手覆盖上了Peter的屁股，这里也多了不少肉，但这反而让人更加爱不释手了。他轻轻揉捏了两下，见Peter没有动静，又轻轻拍了两下，欣赏一下臀肉轻微的动荡。他的手顺着尾椎，朝着Peter裸露着的背去了。  
他身上有不少伤疤，Wade都看在眼里。虽然远不及Wade身上的疤痕多，也绝不会有Wade身上的疤痕那么丑陋，但Wade还是尽量让动作轻柔了些。他并不恼怒，因为Peter总是这样，摔断自己的背，压断自己的腿，有几次Wade见到他时，他的胳膊都打着石膏。他身上有很多伤痕，大大小小，尤其在脊背和胸口，几乎是密密麻麻。但他总是像Wade炫耀这些伤疤，每次讲起这些，他都像是在讲疤痕里隐藏的小笑话。他们有时候会坐在一起，花一整个下午的时间，讲彼此的疤痕有什么好笑的事情。有些故事听上去没有那么好笑（“辐射枪，从我的胸口，打出一个椰子那么大的洞来”，“哇哦，你赢了，我的洞要小一些，从腹部，只有花生粒那么大”），但他们似乎总能找到笑点。  
Wade一开始会为了Peter经常性的受伤而恼怒，现在不会了。这是属于Peter的一部分，他打心底试图去接受了。  
他俯下身，轻轻用嘴贴了贴那些疤痕，顺着Peter的脊椎一直往下亲吻，一边用手轻轻地拽着他的制服边缘，把它往下脱。Peter不安分地动了动，往枕头里蹭了蹭，试图给自己找一个更舒服的睡姿。  
制服已经被褪到下面，将Peter饱满的臀部都露出大半来。Wade决定不用润滑剂了——因为那太凉了，Peter一定会觉得不舒服的。他转了转眼睛，最后将面罩一把摘下来，扔到旁边，俯下身去。

他是不是没关窗户？  
一阵异样袭击了Peter，把他从睡梦中猛地拉拽出来，把他重重地摔到自己的床上。这种异样并不陌生，但老实说，正是这种熟悉感才非常怪异。Peter猛地醒过来，眼睛还睁不开，半梦半醒间就忍不住呻吟了两声。  
等会儿，他为什么要发出这种声音？  
Peter的脑袋还没转过弯来，身后传来的感觉让他全身发紧，忍不住揪住了枕头，微微弓起背来，发出了更多的“他到底为什么要发出这种声音”的声音。Peter强迫自己醒过来，实际上，经过这种刺激，他已经醒了大半了，但他的身体仍然发着软，甚至不停发着抖。  
在这个当口，他忽然想起来，他是不是没有关窗户？  
Peter撑起自己，用尽全身力气回头看了一眼，瞬间看到了一个在他意料之中但又充满冲击力的场景。他咬紧牙，从牙缝里挤出一声：“Wade——！”  
“你醒啦，宝贝！”Wade从他的股缝里抬起头来，咂咂嘴，像是在舔糖果的小孩。Peter都不敢细想他为什么要咂嘴，他暗自咒骂了一句，感觉又累又困——他全身的细胞都在抗议他的中途醒来，而Wade居然还在摸他的大腿。  
Peter深吸一口气，他努力让自己平静一些。“你在这里做什么？”他问，但答案其实已经显而易见了。  
“这还不明显吗，Petey？”Wade说，他带着笑容，撑起身子凑过来，亲了亲Peter的鼻尖，“我有一个月没见到你了，我真的很想你。”  
Peter叹了口气，他朝Wade翻了个白眼，嘴角微微下撇。  
“我很累，Wade。”他说，“不要试图把你的手指捅到我屁股里。”  
Wade停顿了一会儿，慢慢地把手背到了背后去。  
“老天，我真的——你就不能等早上再来找我吗？现在是凌晨——”Peter到处找时钟，然后发现自己还没把钟挂到墙上去，反而是Wade看了看自己的电子表，说：“三点。”  
“对的，凌晨三点！你在我的床——等等，”他睁大眼睛，“三点了？！”  
Wade还没来得及回答，他就一下扑到床头柜去，那里放着他的披萨。他摸了摸，发现它们已经彻底凉透了，冷得就跟冰饼似的，忍不住惨叫了一声，朝他们不停挥着手，大喊道：“醒醒！深呼吸！别认输！”  
Wade看着他扑回枕头上发出几声哀嚎，实在看不下去了。他从床上翻身下来，把披萨抬出了Peter的房间。他本来想直接丢掉重新给Peter热一份，然后发现这披萨是Peter屋子里唯一的食物。  
于是他又把披萨塞回了微波炉，站在黑暗的厨房里，抱着手臂，看着微波炉发出的暖光和里面缓缓旋转着的披萨，心想Peter早些时候在这里等待披萨的时候，是不是就和他现在的心情一样——充满绝望和疲累。  
叮的一声，Wade又把披萨救了回来，他抬着它们走回Peter的房间，一边说：“性感Deadpool护士把披萨抢救回来啦，真是生死一刻呢。现在哪位先生想先尝尝这块劫后余生的披萨？”  
Peter扭过脸来，盯着Wade看了一会儿，才慢慢从床上爬起来。Wade把披萨塞到他手里，他捏着那块软趴趴的披萨，神色复杂。Wade坐到他旁边，回头看着他。  
“呃，抱歉。”Peter说，他呼出一口气，把披萨塞到嘴里，似乎感到了一些不自在和难为情，微微红了脸，“我饿坏了。”  
“我知道，倒霉蛋。”Wade说，他翘起腿来，“你连窗户都没关。”  
他们谁也没说话，Peter慢慢地吃着披萨，而Wade一直安静地看着他吃披萨，一直到他把整盒披萨都吃完，把手擦干净。Wade把披萨盒盖合上，站在床边，看着他。  
“那我走啦，宝贝。”他说，拍了拍披萨盒，“你这个累坏的小可怜。晚安。”  
他磨磨蹭蹭地往窗边走，但Peter叫住了他。  
“呃……”Wade可以听出Peter语气中的犹豫，Peter也丝毫没有遮盖它们的事实，“虽然我不是很……但，也许你可以留下来？”  
“我知道你很累。”Wade头也不回地说，语气轻松，手一边反复摸着他的武士刀，就是不把它拿起来，“也知道你很困，我觉得我待在这只会打扰你。我会把窗户关好的，Peter，你早点睡吧。”  
“我不是……”Peter沉默了一会儿，“你给我热了披萨，谢谢。留下来睡吧。”  
“举手之劳，Peter，你知道我喜欢为你做这些事。”Wade慢慢地把他的手枪拿起来，好像它们重得像座山。  
Peter又沉默了，Wade又等了一会儿，听见他说：“……唉。回来，把你的手指头放到该放的位置里，你这个混球。”  
Wade立刻扔开了枪，就像扔开一张纸似的。也像一张纸似的，他马上飞回了Peter的床上。

但他在床上就没那么像纸片了。他再三询问，Peter实在被烦得不行，说“你可以用粗暴一点的方式”——这大概是他在今晚做过最坏的决定。  
Peter把脸埋在枕头里，几乎喘到喉咙都发疼了，但Wade的力度和频率一直不减，就像他永远都这么有力气干这事似的。他把Peter的腰提得很高，顺便用满是疤痕的手心揉了揉Peter的肚子。Peter被操到有些咳嗽，他咬着枕头，始终堵住自己的声音，只有偶尔泄露出几声闷哼。这是Peter的习惯，Wade了然于心，他喜欢装作自己很游刃有余的样子，喜欢逞强。而“可以粗暴一点”，不仅意味着Wade可以用力抓住他的腰，也意味着Wade可以逼他出声。  
佣兵俯下身，掐住了身下男人的下巴，用指腹摩挲了一下他没有修理干净的胡茬。Peter紧皱着眉头，哼了两声。Wade埋得很深，虽然他们做过这事好多次了，但Peter始终没能习惯他的尺寸。Wade掐着他的下巴，微微捏着他的脸，轻咬着他的耳朵，贴着他低声说：“让我听听你的声音，Peter。”  
“不。”Peter说。他全身发着抖，但还是笑了笑，“上次隔壁的那个老头都来砸门了，我不想再丢一次——”  
他还没说完，Wade就又挺动了一次，Peter用力憋住声音，几乎眼眶都憋红了。Wade亲了亲他的眼角：“谁在乎邻居？邻居都是我最擅长惹恼的对象。”  
Peter用力深呼吸，他喘着气，说：“我还自称过是友好邻居呢，然而这听上去一点也不友好。”  
“所以你也是我擅长惹恼的对象，宝贝，”Wade亲了亲他，“但我就喜欢你对我生气的样子。”  
Peter还没来得及回应，Wade就又动了一下，Peter简直可以感觉到他在自己体内深处的跳动，他紧紧咬住牙，但Wade的手指摸了过来，试图撬开他的嘴。Peter紧紧闭着他的嘴，即使Wade下身的力道越来越大，几乎是在他体内戳刺了。这让他感觉很涨，腰也很酸，全身都在发疼发抖，但真的很舒服。Wade发现手指不管用，于是凑过来掰过他的脸亲吻他，身下的挺动仍旧不停。持续几下，Peter忍不住张开了嘴，伸出舌头来接纳Wade的舌头，他终于还是发出了声音，绵长得像叹息，但又带着喘息和鼻音。Wade对此高兴极了，在亲吻的缝隙里叫他的名字，Peter脸上发烫，但他管不了那么多了，为什么Wade总能抓到他的软肋？他不停在发出“自己不应该发出来”的声音，他在呻吟，在喘息，在咳嗽，甚至在低声地尖叫，他用手去抓Wade的手，他能感觉到Wade在抚摸他硬透了的前端，像是在给他奖励似的。他浑身发抖，终于在第一滴眼泪掉落下来的时候射了出来。Wade全都用手心接住了，他总是这样，因为黏糊的床单会让人觉得不舒服。  
Peter趴在床上，不停喘着气。他全身赤裸，身上起了薄汗，Wade又起身去找纸巾，让他觉得有些发冷，但他不想动手去抓被子，就趴着等Wade回来。  
而Wade总是会回来。他把东西收拾好了，制服全都脱下来丢在床脚，用被子裹住自己和Peter。Peter累到不行，他闭着眼睛，靠着Wade的手臂努力深呼吸，想让自己的喘息平静下来。Wade伸手，手指在他的鼻梁和胡茬间慢慢地划来划去。Peter眼睛都不睁，说：“你刚才说，你就喜欢我对你生气，说真的吗？”  
Wade停顿了一会儿，他说：“真的，但如果可以加个范围，我更希望只在床上——等会儿，你生气了？是你自己说我可以粗暴一点的！”  
Peter睁开一只眼睛，看了看他，说：“我没生气。但是你必须在这躺到第二天早上，否则我一定会在屋顶上找到你，然后狠狠地踢你的屁股。”  
Wade呼出一口气，搂着他，郑重地发誓自己一定会待到第二天早上。

到了第二天早上，Wade才终于知道Peter为什么要把他留下来。纽约人民最爱的超级英雄，坐在沙发上看电视，一边往嘴里塞薯片，他周围简直可以用无从下脚来形容。Wade叉着腰，说：“看看你，这简直还比不上我的公寓！”  
“胡说，你的公寓比这乱多了。”Peter瞥了他一眼，电视开始播放关于Spider-Man昨晚打击罪犯的新闻报道，Peter立刻换了频道，继续看动物纪录片。Wade找遍了整个厨房，总算找到了一盒还没过期的麦片，冰箱里还有几个鸡蛋和一盒牛奶，他还刻意闻了闻有没有异味。他从厨房的最底层翻出锅来，看来从他去出任务以来，Peter就再也没有做过饭。  
好吧，实际上，Peter从来没做过饭。他能煮意大利面和通心粉，但他不愿意，或者像他总是找的借口——没时间，没力气，太麻烦。所以在之前，总是Wade跑来做饭给他吃。Wade记忆最深的一次，是他还在任务期间，枪林弹雨之间，Peter打了个电话给他，说自己快死了。等Wade飞速完成任务，气喘吁吁地跑回他的单身公寓，发现只是外卖订餐时间结束了，忙着夜巡的Spider-Man没赶上，正趴在餐桌上思考世界的意义，而肚子空空如也。  
很多时候Wade甚至觉得，Peter就是因为自己会做饭，是因为自己可以喂饱他，才从来不拒绝和自己上床的。他们这样奇怪的关系都快持续一年了，他们认识对方将近二十年，成为朋友超过十年，最近一年他们甚至忽然滚上了床，但Peter从来没有表现过抗拒。  
当然，Peter也没有表现过足够的喜欢。所以Wade很聪明地也没开过口。Wade不在意Peter是因为什么理由和自己上床，只要他想要，Wade都可以满足他。如果他想要做爱，Wade可以；如果他想要吃东西，Wade会给他做饭；如果他想要出去走走，Wade会空出时间；如果他只想聊聊疤痕故事，Wade会把所有的疤痕都露给他看。如果他想要不提起感情问题，如果他想要离开，如果他想要结束这段关系，Wade都会准备好的，他总会准备好的。  
Wade把煎锅洗干净，给Peter煎鸡蛋。Peter被香味吸引了，很快就把薯片扔在旁边，走到餐桌边坐下。Wade做了煎蛋，泡了麦片，又从柜子里翻出几块全麦饼干。他们坐在餐桌边，往嘴里塞麦片，Peter随口问了几句Wade的任务，Wade立刻滔滔不绝地讲了起来。Peter耷拉着眼皮，似乎听得心不在焉，但时不时就会提出几个问题，让Wade知道他其实一直在认真听自己讲话。每到这时候，Wade都会觉得胃里发暖，甚至想拿手捧着自己的脸，盯着Peter看直到他把麦片吃完。Wade伸出手，抹了抹Peter胡茬上沾到的牛奶。  
Peter舔了舔嘴边，并没有对他的动作表现出任何反感，甚至显得非常自然，就好像Wade做这样的事是应该的。  
Wade收回手，说：“你的厨房已经空了，Peter，如果你想让我继续做东西给你吃，你就得跟着我一起去超市买东西来塞满你的冰箱和橱柜。”  
Peter不满地抗议了一声，但还是挣扎着站起身来，一边找外套一边给自己辩解：“我太忙了，没时间收拾屋子，没时间做饭——有一天停电过后，我打开冰箱，你猜怎么的，Harry送给我的蓝莓完全坏了，把整个冰箱都弄得，那味道简直，我每次打开冰箱都觉得是在试图谋杀整座楼。我强撑着自己把蓝莓收拾了，然后我——”  
Wade一边听他念叨，一边把他穿到身上的外套扒下来，让他重新去换一件，这件和牛仔裤搭在一起简直像个地铁变态。  
“然后我——”Peter一边在衣服堆里找外套，一边说，“然后我就——呃，总之就是，几乎差点把我的冰箱抬去扔了，后来我想起来我没钱买新的。”他笑了两声，举起一件外套，Wade朝他竖了个拇指，“我实在太忙了，Wade。”  
“你就是不想收拾，”Wade说，他在自己的制服外面裹了一层大衣，又帮Peter理了理翘起来的领口，“你每次都这么说，但每次我都看见你坐在沙发上看电视，或者躺在沙发上玩手机。说真的，Peter，你什么时候能稍微打理一下自己的生活？老天，你是在逼我给你做人生导师吗？我，一个甚至尝试过杀死自己几百次的人？以及我，一个房间乱到像一个人在那里自杀过几百次。”  
“好消息是，你很少自杀了。”Peter弯着嘴角说，他一把抓起钥匙，塞进自己衣兜里，又抓了抓自己乱糟糟的头发，“这说明你已经有能力成为人生导师了，是不是？”  
Wade站了一会儿，他静静地想了想关于自己很少自杀的事。上一次可能是一年半前，之后就再也没有过了。原因是，每次他做好准备，在红皮沙发上坐下来，铺好塑料地毯，擦干净他的新枪，深呼吸一口气，刚把枪抵上脑门，像是有心灵感应（或者Peter在监视他，Wade宁愿相信是前者）似的，Peter就会打电话给他。  
很多时候Peter打电话过来没有什么太大的原因。他会说，“要去解决一个比较困难的罪犯窝点，愿意来帮忙吗？”、“我又看中了一个投资项目！我觉得你可能会比较懂，有时间聊聊吗？我保证不会亏钱了，真的。”，甚至是“我一个人在街上走，有些无聊，刚好就逛到了你的楼下，你愿意出来一起走走吗？”。  
有时候Wade会发火，有时候Wade会拒绝，但很多时候，Wade会把枪紧紧握在手里，走到窗边，低头看见Peter站在下面，朝他晃晃手机。  
他之后再也没自杀过了，因为总是会被Peter打断。自从Peter几乎是跌入人生低谷之后，他身边发生了很大的变动，而Wade一直陪着他——嘿，毕竟，再怎么糟糕的事Wade都见过了，不是吗？就算是处于低谷，Peter也比Wade自己完美多了——Peter就像是抓到共同坐漂浮在太平洋上的孤舟的伙伴似的，和Wade走得很近。是Wade先亲吻的他，但是Peter先把Wade抓到卧室里去的。  
Wade也不在意，他喜欢为Peter做事，甚至是做任何事。他并不是屈服于Peter了——也许是吧，但他只是喜欢这种感觉。  
等他回过神来，发现自己站在原地想事已经有好一会儿了，而Peter始终站在门前，一言不发，安静地等着他。见他回过神来，就撇撇脑袋，说：“走吧？”  
Wade快步走过去，趁没人注意，扑到他背上，强迫他拖着自己走了一小段路，一直到电梯前才分开。

Peter的生活状态并不好。实际上，他真的很忙，很多时候打击完罪犯都已经是凌晨，作息也很紊乱，公寓里东西到处乱扔也没时间收拾，所以很多时候，都是Wade抓着他去买东西，抓着他收拾屋子，抓着他吃东西。对Peter来说，拯救世界比这些重要多了，所以Wade有时候会觉得，他也许和一个真的全职保姆结婚比较好。  
Peter站在Wade后面，看着他在货架上挑挑拣拣，拿了一大堆Peter喜欢吃的东西，什么也没说，只是在结账时提前打开了自己的钱包。他们买了一堆足够三个人吃一周的食物——足够Peter一个人吃一周的食物，然后因为时间晚了，而一头钻进了旁边的快餐店。  
“我真的想不通，”Peter一边往嘴里塞汉堡，一边嚼一边说，“我觉得Spidey快餐店明明很好吃，为什么他们就把它关闭了？而且那可是我投资的！虽然他们谁也不知道，但是——”  
他快速地看了看周围，“但是那可是字面意义上的，Spider-Man产业！而那些盗用我的形象去到处印漫画、写歌、印T恤和小玩意儿的公司却赚翻了，我一分钱也没有，这又是为什么？”  
“我们每次来吃快餐你都非得说这样的话不可吗？”Wade用力吸着可乐，叹着气说，“我可不知道，伙计，我的Deadpool玩偶店可是赚翻了。也许你也应该转换个思维，投资个玩偶店之类的？”  
“哼，我倒希望我还有钱去干这种事呢。”Peter咂咂嘴，“现在他们的投资对我来说可都是天价。不过，算了，人嘛，总不能什么好处都捞到，是吧。”  
他往嘴里不停塞着东西，不到一会儿就把什么都吃完了。Wade调笑了他两句，他用一根薯条指了指Wade，说：“你为什么总是在我吃东西的时候盯着我看？”  
“因为我喜欢看你吃东西，宝贝，我说过很多次了。”Wade咧着嘴说。Peter挑挑眉，说：“行——吧，Wade，你真的该打住你这些怪怪的癖好了。”  
他最后一抹嘴，Wade付了账，Peter保证下次会请他看电影，两个人走到了快餐店门口，Wade就接到了一通电话。  
他应了两声，耷拉下眉毛和嘴角，朝Peter露出一个非常难过又委屈的表情。Peter就把他手里的东西接了过去，轻松地朝他摆摆手，让他忙自己的事去，不用管自己了。  
“谢了，Wade！”他摆着手说，“回头联系！”  
Wade一直看着他拎着几大袋东西走过转角，才往另一个方向去了。

Wade再见到Peter的时候，已经是冬天了。他们总是这样，有时候会有几周都见不了面，但这次Wade走得更久，他从秋末走到了寒冬，他再回纽约时，已经是十二月份了。Peter给他打过几次电话，但是知道他在出一个神盾要求的长期任务之后，就没有再打过电话给他。  
现在他回到了纽约，却不太确定是否要去找Peter。如果Peter已经有了一段突如其来的冬日恋情，他一定不会乐意见到Wade的，是吧？而Wade都不知道自己为什么会觉得Peter会遭遇一场突如其来的中年人突袭暴风雪恋情。  
但他还是去见Peter了，主要是为了确认他还没把自己饿死之类的。他没有再选窗户，而是敲响了Peter的房门。  
他站在门口等了好一会儿，把戴着面具的脸隐藏在厚实的毛绒兜帽下面。门打开了，Peter站在门口，穿着有些土气的毛衣，裹着一个毯子。  
“Wade？”他有些惊讶，但很快让开了，“你回来了？”  
Wade走进了他的房间，然后立刻咒骂了一声：“Peter！该死，你的暖气呢？以及，操，你的房间比我的床还干净，你是要搬走了还是怎么的？你娶了个全职保姆？”  
Peter讪笑了两声：“真幽默，Deadpool先生。嗯……事实上，你这次离开得有些久，我觉得我之前太依赖你了，所以——”Peter挥挥手，“是，我自己收拾了一下。以及暖气，是的，暖气。没办法，我的工资还没发下来。”  
“而你居然还没冷死。”Wade说，“我对此感到赞叹。”  
“谢了，但如果这么简单就被打趴，那可不叫Spider-Man了。”Peter呼出口气，“所以，你要吃通心粉还是什么吗？我给你做一份？”  
Wade捂住胸口，惊讶得都快晕倒了。Peter朝他翻了个白眼，在他眼前打了个响指：“打住吧，戏剧女王，演过头了。”

所以，在Wade离开几个月后，Peter立刻就改过自新，重新做人了。Wade看着眼前那碗热气腾腾的通心粉，居然只觉得内心五味杂陈。Peter吹了吹冒着热气的通心粉，奇怪地看了他一眼。  
“怎么，吃吃看？”他说，“虽然我不太确定你觉得怎么样，但我自己感觉还行。”  
Wade拿起了勺子，他盯着那份通心粉，却怎么也下不去手。真奇怪，他以前这么想尝尝看Peter亲手做的东西，他以前这么想看到Peter回归日常的生活状态，他以前这么希望Peter可以在做Spider-Man以外过得更好一些，即使没有Wade也没关系。这样他就不会再经常打电话给Wade，让Wade不得不抽出时间来找他；他也不会再在Wade尝试自杀时，跑来Wade的楼下站着了；也不用每次商店打折的时候，Wade都得和他假装是可以领优惠券的情侣。  
“Wade？”Peter问，“你没事吧？”  
Wade抬起头来，看了看他，朝他弯弯嘴角。  
“你肯定有事了，是不是？”Peter说，他把勺子放了下来，“你哪里不舒服？想吐吗？”  
Wade摇摇头。这是真的，他不想吐。  
“那你脑袋疼吗？有听到奇怪的声音吗？”  
他继续摇头。  
“好吧，那你看到什么了吗？我就在你面前，看着我。”  
Wade看着Peter。  
“我很好。”他终于找到了自己的声音，“这份通心粉看上去真好吃。”  
他停住了，因为他忽然有些想吐。  
Peter沉默了一会儿，他站起身来，走到Wade旁边。他就这么站在Wade身边，然后轻轻搂住他的脑袋。Peter穿着土气又柔软的毛衣，上面有洗衣粉的香气。但就算这毛衣那么蓬松，Wade也能靠到他柔软的肚子。十年前他还有八块腹肌，现在他有一块小肚子。  
但Wade真的好喜欢他的小肚子。  
“我知道。”Peter的声音从上面传来，所以这代表着Wade又把自己心里想着的东西说出来了。Peter轻轻地摸着他的脑袋，又摸了摸他的耳朵，但始终让他靠在自己的腹部。Wade能听见他的心跳声，沉稳，有力，让人感到安全。  
他微微闭着眼睛，直到那阵眩晕感完全过去。  
“你好点了吗？”Peter问。Wade都不知道他在自己旁边站了多久，但Wade知道他不能再这么折磨Peter的脚底和背了。他直起身子来，说：“是的，宝贝。我好多了，谢谢。”  
他回头去看那碗通心粉，但Peter拦住了他，轻轻地搂了搂他的脑袋。  
“通心粉已经冷了，倒掉吧。”他说，“你愿意给我做点吃的吗？”  
Wade眨了眨眼睛。果然，他知道，他一直都知道。Peter只要看一眼，就能把Wade所有的心思都看穿了，他一直这样。而他一直都选择放纵Wade。  
“当然，我会为你做饭的。”Wade说，“我会为你做任何事，Petey。”

Wade把薄煎饼端到了电视前，因为Peter一直坐在那看动物纪录片。这是唯一让Wade感到熟悉的事情——他仍然在看动物纪录片。Wade把煎饼递给他，Peter道了谢，甚至大方地让Wade盯着自己吃东西。他很快就把煎饼全都吃完了。  
“我在想，也许，”Wade慢慢地说，“你可以来和我一起住。”  
Peter握着叉子的手停了一会儿，他微微皱起眉，有些惊讶地看向Wade。  
Wade说：“怎么？你的公寓没有暖气！你会冷出老年人毛病来的。”  
“我没事，Wade，”Peter叹了口气，“我不能和你住在一起。”  
“可我的公寓有暖气，Peter，”Wade撇着嘴说，“而且有一整天的热水，还有大尺寸双人床和大尺寸的小Wade。”  
Peter笑了两声，好像他这句话很好笑似的。  
“不行，Wade，”他说，“你是我很好的朋友。你帮了我那么多——好吧，虽然也有一些是我自己的功劳，但是——我已经非常麻烦你了。我不能再跑到你那去住，这样显得我像个蛀虫。”  
Wade喜欢他说自己和他是朋友的时候。他凑过去，亲吻Peter的嘴角，Peter没有拒绝。  
“我喜欢你做我的蛀虫！如果你是我的蛀虫，我一定只愿意养你这么一只蛀虫，而且你想咬坏我多少颗牙都可以。”  
Peter又笑起来，他说：“我自己挺好的，看看你周围！我真的不能去住在你那。”  
“为什么？”Wade问，但其实他不是很想知道原因。  
Peter没回答，他只是盯着电视上的河马看。  
“为什么！”Wade又问，Peter伸手打了他一下，让他住嘴。

Peter还是去Wade的公寓里坐了会儿，因为Wade要让他知道自己的公寓“有多么赞，几乎是梦中楼阁”，但Peter知道他只是从自己的众多安全屋里挑了个最干净的。  
公寓里的暖气真的很暖和，Peter甚至一进门就把自己脱得只剩下一条裤子和一件T恤了，甚至在Wade吻着他，把他压到沙发上也没有反抗——他不管几岁都那么怕冷，在自己公寓里的时候，Wade只要一伸手碰他，他就冷得全身发抖。  
Peter倒在沙发上，Wade一边吻他一边拽他的裤子，一只手探进他的T恤，开始揉他肚子上的软肉。Peter笑了两声，说：“你真的很喜欢我的肚子。老实说，你大概是唯一一个这么喜欢它的人。”  
“我相信还有很多人喜欢你的小肚子。”Wade在他的脖子处呼气，“不过他们都摸不到你的肚子，只有我可以——嘿，我以前真的很喜欢你的腹肌，Peter，但现在我喜欢你的肚子。答应我，永远别尝试减肥好吗？”  
“噢，承诺。”Peter笑了，“你知道我做不了承诺，Wade。”  
Wade的动作停了一会儿，但很快他轻松地说：“我当然知道，baby boy。你知道我也做不到。”  
他的手已经快把Peter的裤子拽到他的屁股下面了，但Peter皱起眉来，撑起手肘，让自己微微坐起来一些：“我没有别的意思。”  
Wade抬头看了他一眼，发出了一声疑惑的气音。Peter叹了口气，朝他伸出手：“过来。”  
虽然仍然搞不清状况，但Wade还是凑了过去，Peter撑起身子，摁着他的肩膀，让Wade也直起身来。Wade朝他抛了个媚眼，Peter嗤笑一声，让他在沙发上做好，然后翻身下了沙发，跪到Wade双腿间。  
“听着，我知道你最近在想很多乱七八糟的事，”Peter一边说，一边熟练地解开Wade的裤带，把他的裤子脱下来，“但是我需要你少想些。如果你做不到，我就得采取些手段了。”  
Wade低头看着他，笑了：“试试看。”  
Peter舔了舔嘴唇，朝他露出一个笑容。他拽下了Wade的内裤，把他的性器握在手里，揉搓两下，然后张开嘴把它含住了。Wade叹了口气，他伸手轻轻揉着Peter的头发，一边叹息一边说：“我不想给你造成困扰，Peter……你永远值得最好的。”  
Peter仍然吞吐着他的性器，只是伸手掐了一把他的大腿作为警告。Wade哀嚎了一声，可怜兮兮地吸着鼻子。Peter朝他挑挑眉，把他的阴茎吞得更深了，来不及咽下的唾液就顺着嘴角滑落下来，大部分都导致小Wade看上去更加湿润了。Peter抬起眼皮看Wade，他似乎很喜欢在给Wade做深喉时观察Wade的反应，每次看到他的眼神，Wade都会呻吟得更大声，鼓励他吞得更多。  
但是太深了，Peter咳了一声，他缓缓地把Wade的性器吐出来，只是拿在手里把玩，时不时舔两下，用牙齿磕磕他的顶端。  
“操，奥丁内裤啊，”Wade咒骂了一声，“你学到了这么多吗，Petey？”  
“这说明我始终是个优等生。”Peter笑着说，“而你，作为老师来说也不坏。”  
他重新含住了Wade，尝试着上下吞吐，在Wade的呻吟越来越大声时把他的性器吐了出来，用手上下撸动，同时撑起身子，去亲吻Wade。Wade把他搂了过来，Peter放开了他的性器，把黏糊的手心大方地贴在Wade的毛衣上擦干净。Wade并不介意，他断断续续地亲吻Peter，让他的双腿跪在两边，坐到Wade的大腿上。  
他亲吻Peter的鼻尖和胡茬，把上面残留的、发着亮的液体吻了吻，但这只是让Peter的胡茬更湿润了一些。Peter喘了口气，因为Wade的下身正抵着他的屁股。  
“嘿，”Peter轻轻地喘息着，“我能在这里过夜吗？”  
“说真的，Peter？”Wade一边亲他一边揉着他的臀肉，“你想在这里住到一百三十八岁都没关系。”  
Peter笑了两声：“谢了，Wade。但是，听着，我觉得我们需要谈谈，就在这之后，好吗？”  
Wade的手停了停。“我觉得‘我们需要谈谈’并不是什么很好的Dirty Talk。”Wade说，他的眼睛动来动去，“这一点也不优等生。我们可以试试‘我现在就想在你看网飞列表的时候骑你’，或者——”  
“Wade——”Peter捏住了他的下巴，亲了他一口，“打住，我们会谈谈的，在这之后。这样的承诺我还是可以做到的。”  
他不等Wade的回答，就撑起自己，把内裤褪了下来。Peter抓了抓自己的头发，笑着说：“现在，你的网飞列表在哪里来着？”

“我们可以不谈吗？”Wade问。  
Peter勉强看了他一眼，但他这时正被Wade的挺动顶得全身发抖，只能挣扎着开口：“嗯……不、啊、不行。”  
Wade没说话，他只是掐住了Peter的腰，把他固定牢了，让他重重地坐回自己的性器上。Peter重重地叹息，嘶嘶吸气。Wade亲了亲他的鼻尖，他就咬着牙，喘着气说：“我不提倡……在做这事期间进行……私人恩怨的报复，Wade。”  
Wade捏住他的下巴，把他的嘴都捏得撅起来，又亲了一下，说：“你看到我委屈的眼神了吗？Peter？就像YouTube上的可怜小狗，我刻意学习了一段时间，这有用吗？你会心软的，是不是？”  
Peter伸出手，一把盖住Wade的眼睛，一边动着腰，说：“该死，闭上嘴，Wade。我说好了是在这之后的！现在，我需要你专心。”  
“专心做什么？”Wade问，手顺着Peter的胸口往下摸，又去摸他的尾椎，在那里不停用手指画圈。  
Peter又嘶了一声，他嘟囔着：“专心操我。”  
Wade点了点他的尾椎。Wade可以使坏，可以抓住Peter的软肋，可以把他压在身下强迫他听自己的话，可以紧紧握住Peter仍然纤细的脚踝或者手腕，可以把他弄得很疼，或者放弃和Wade谈谈的念头。他可以把漂亮的蜘蛛捆起来，虽然Peter有足够的力量揍翻他和抵抗他，但Wade也有别的对策。也许Wade可以找一个办法，让Peter永远留在自己身边，永远都需要自己，就像很多人想的那样，Wade总是在扮演疯子，那么他自然可以真正成为一个疯子。  
但他不希望，不喜欢，不愿意，不想。他只想做Peter要求他做的事。  
Peter在亲吻他，Wade能感觉到他有些扎人的胡茬在Wade的嘴唇上轻轻划过，在Wade永远不会长胡茬的疤痕上划过。  
Peter移开了手，Wade又看见了他。不只Peter需要射出来，Wade知道，他也需要Peter能射出来。Wade张开嘴，接住Peter的舌头，他伸手接住Peter的腰，把男人搂在怀里。Peter已经三十八岁了，为什么Wade还觉得他像是十八岁？  
他亲了亲Peter的额头，手握住Peter渗水的性器，低声说：“射吧，baby boy。我会一直在这的。”

Wade不是一个会做承诺的人。  
他在把Peter操到失去力气并沉睡过去前花费了一点时间。Peter没有在Wade抓住自己脚踝时反抗，甚至没有在Wade把他的手腕用皮带捆起来时反抗，他只是很自然地就接受了，像是有足够的信心相信自己可以逃离任何困境。或者，是有足够的信心，相信Wade不会对自己做任何不好的事。他一开始还会隐忍声音，后来就完全不介意发出喘息和呻吟，Wade知道他把脸埋在抱枕里的时候又掉眼泪了，那时候他基本已经什么都射不出来了，只是全身发抖得停不下来。但他没有叫停，他在放纵Wade。  
也许他看出来了Wade并不想谈话。  
骗谁呢，Wade知道他一定看出来了，所以他容许了Wade这样拖延时间的做法。毕竟没有任何性爱是会没有终点的，就像所有的感情一样。  
Wade不是一个会做承诺的人。他把累到睡过去的Peter抱回了房间，让他裹好被子，然后穿上外套，走了出去。门外没有暖气，Wade有些后悔自己没有拿上面罩，这实在让他的脸有些冷。  
他不能去Peter熟知他会去的地方，否则等Peter醒过来，一定会找到他，所以他只能在街道上到处乱走，试图找到一个Peter不会找到他的地方。  
他们认识对方太久了，而且还是长达十年的朋友，虽然他们不能经常见面，也没有过多谈起自己的生活和喜好，但不知道为何，他们总能在对方逃避现实的时候找到彼此。  
Peter做Spider-Man已经二十二年了，Wade从他还是个高中生时就见过他，那时他们还是敌人，或者说，打架对象。那时候的Peter还是个莽莽撞撞的小屁孩，没有任何战斗技巧可言，几乎是在凭本能或者凭坚持，把Wade逼得败下阵来。之后有一段时间，他们时而组队，时而对立，但不知道怎么的，一来二去，他们还是成为了朋友。Peter向他摘下了面罩，告诉了他自己的成长经历，他们互相为对方照看过伤口。当他在纽约上飞荡时偶遇Wade，他会刻意降低高度来和Wade击掌。作为英雄，Peter可以说是越来越成熟，但在生活方面却永远像个新学生。糟糕的投资，失败的感情经历，混乱的生活习惯，几乎没有的经济观念，他为了那套红蓝制服放弃了太多东西，包括高薪（但时间要求很紧）的工作，感情生活，甚至是自己的胃。Wade看着他的腹肌变成了小肚子，但这有什么办法呢，他的饮食永远不规律，生活习惯永远那么糟糕。  
即使如此，他还是那么完美的Spider-Man。  
一年零五个月前，Wade帮他取卡在大腿里的子弹，因为没有麻醉，于是Wade把自己的手伸到他嘴边，让他咬住。Peter用很怪异的眼神看他，然后只是咬住了他的手套。  
他终于把那颗子弹甩到一边去，包扎好伤口，Peter居然还没晕过去，只是满头大汗，脸色惨白。Wade把他的手套从Peter嘴里拿出来，Peter虚弱地笑了笑，开玩笑似的去咬他的手指头。  
Wade俯下身，吻他的嘴唇和他永远没时间仔细打理的胡茬。Peter睁大眼睛，但没有推开他。  
“你是我唯一可以信任的取子弹专家了，Wade。”在Wade抬起头来时，他说。  
“我还可以做你最亲密无间的防弹衣，Peter，如果你想的话。”Wade唱着歌回答。  
Peter在那时候笑了起来。  
Wade一直在外面闲逛到第二天傍晚，才回到自己的公寓。公寓里很暖和，暖气仍然很充足，但十分安静。Peter离开了，Wade知道他一定会的，他必须上班，必须在下班后抽足够的时间去夜巡，去继续做一个Spider-Man。他在床头柜找到了一张纸条，上面匆忙地写了几句话：  
“我上班要迟到了，这都是你的错。我会给你时间，Wade，但我们真的需要谈谈。等你想好了，来我的公寓找我，好吗？——Peter”。  
Wade把这张纸条放到了抽屉里。这听上去有些怪异——抽屉里面留着这十年间，Peter给Wade写的大大小小的纸条——他总是那么匆忙，能留给谁的时间都不多，但他至少给Wade留下了那么多的纸条。

十二月份走得很快，纽约开始下小雪，Wade没有再见到Peter，Peter也没有再联系他。圣诞节快到了，Peter说不定又是一个人过的，因为他唯一的亲人已经去世了——Wade没办法停下来不去想他，即使他自己也要一个人过圣诞节，但他真的没办法去想象Peter一个人穿着圣诞毛衣，坐在餐桌边，对着一碗通心粉的样子。  
他抱着那堆纸牌，拎着蓝牙音响，披上外套和围巾，前去找Peter。他站在冷冰冰的走廊里，跺了好一会儿脚，还是按响了门铃。  
过了好一会儿，Peter才打开了门，在看见是他时惊讶地睁大了眼睛。Wade把蓝牙音响放到旁边，点了点手机，让它开始播放《Silent Night》，然后举起自己手中的牌子，上面写着：告诉你的男朋友（如果你现在有的话），只是教堂合唱团来演出了。  
“啊，《真爱至上》。”Peter 说。Wade朝他嘘了一声，让他不要暴露原梗。Peter抱起双臂来，小声说：“怎么啦，我只是觉得这真的很老土！”  
Wade还没来得及瞪他，Peter的隔壁邻居就开始隔着门骂骂咧咧了：“要搞《真爱至上》给我进屋搞，老土！”  
Peter朝Wade摊摊手，把他和他的蓝牙音响抓紧了自己的公寓里。  
Peter的公寓没有暖气，因此感觉总是冷冰冰的。他仍然穿着毛衣裹着毯子，把Wade手里的牌子拿过来，一张一张地翻看。第二张写着：我很抱歉那天我走了。  
第三张：我猜我只是不想谈话。第四张：但我不能说谎，也许是……  
第五张：我只是想说……  
“嗯哼。”Peter翻开下一张，上面写着：圣诞快乐。以及……  
他看了Wade一眼，慢慢地翻开下一张，上面写着：就，只是，圣诞快乐。  
Peter夸张地叹了口气，把那些纸牌扔到了一边去：“我真不敢相信，Wilson！‘就只是圣诞快乐’？说真的，就只是圣诞快乐？！”  
Wade把蓝牙音响关了，轻松地朝他耸耸肩膀，说：“友谊万岁版《真爱至上》，你一定没想到这一出，是吧？”  
Peter叉着腰，他每次耷拉着眼皮都让Wade觉得他在以一种非常特别的方式朝Wade翻白眼：“我真不敢相信刚才我居然真的心怀期待了。”  
Wade盯着他看，看着他一屁股坐到沙发上，电视里在放海豚。他瞥了Wade一眼，把腿伸直搭在桌子上，说：“站在那里干嘛，过来坐下。”  
“我说真的，Spidey，你这就像个冰霜巨人老巢，我真的不是很乐意在这里成为一根红黑色的冰棍或者……”Wade一边说，一边坐到了他旁边，“你真的应该搬来和我一起住的。”  
Peter叹了口气，他瞥了Wade一眼，忽然说：“如果你同意让我做你的男朋友，我就搬去和你一起住。”  
“是的，我知道，你不愿意和我一起住因为我很——”Wade打住了，他回头去看Peter，看见男人朝他弯弯嘴角。  
“你看，”Peter摊着手说，“如果我们是彼此的男朋友，那住在一起就不奇怪了，对吧？我也不会觉得很麻烦你，因为我这么忙还得抽空当你的男朋友。而你呢，就不需要抽空做什么了，只需要给我做点夜宵之类的。对了，房租我也会和你平摊，别担心。”  
他拍了拍Wade的肩膀，朝他挤挤眼睛：“反正我们差不多的流程都走完了，就差一个最后的承诺书了。你觉得怎么样？只是彼此拿出一小点勇气而已，没这么难，Wade。”  
他说完，就搂着Wade的脑袋，让他可以把脑袋靠在自己的肩膀上。这虽然让Wade的颈椎和脊椎隐隐作疼，但他一副Wade已经答应的状态让人觉得有些滑稽。  
“嘿，我不知道我现在该说什么，我也不知道你为什么如此有自信地觉得不会遭到拒绝而我可是想了那么多天因为该死的Peter真的没有人还能比你更完美了就连你的小肚子都那么完美但是……”Wade吸了一口气，“你的小肚子是在叫吗？”  
Peter坦然地说：“是的，因为我一直在等你来陪我过圣诞节。介意待会儿在厨房做一点圣诞食物吗？我会一起帮忙的。”  
他吻了吻Wade的脑袋，轻声笑起来：“放轻松，别像个青少年一样。以及我根本没有自信，如果你能听见的话，我现在心跳可快了。”  
Wade想抬起脑袋，却被Peter制止了。他说：“等会儿再去厨房，我现在还不想让你看见我的脸。”  
“谁才像青少年呢，Peter。”Wade大笑两声，Peter伸出手，掐了他的胳膊一把，让Wade疼得嗷嗷叫，但Peter的嘴唇一直轻轻地抵在他的额头上，连同那些还没打理的胡茬一起。但Wade最后还是抬起了脑袋，Peter大概今晚都调整不过来了，他的脸在发红发烫，在Wade看向他时别扭地移开了视线。  
“都怪你的那堆什么完美小肚子的胡言乱语。”Peter在Wade凑过来吻他时嘟囔着说，但他很快又在这个吻里抿着嘴角笑了起来，“圣诞快乐，Wade。虽然我还没有说那三个魔法词语……但我相信你，我知道你也相信我。”  
“圣诞快乐，我三十八岁的baby boy。”Wade摸了摸他的嘴角，也笑了起来，“我知道，而且我知道你一直知道。”

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 我已经不知道在写什么了（）  
> 圣诞节了当然要搞一下《真爱至上》梗嘛！是吧！哈哈哈哈这部电影真的好老了，这都是十五年了，怎么还是那么好看！  
> 《平行宇宙》也超好看了！希望大家多去看几遍！  
> 我爱叔虫！虽然我根本写得很烂（）但我还是很爱他了！  
> 谢谢大家不嫌弃一直看到这了！请不要殴打我！（躺）


End file.
